skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hundegree
Hundegree is a cursed fairy who is one of the Fire Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Hundegree is a fairy with long white hair, bright blue eyes, and sickly yellow skin. Her eyes have bags under them, and she is usually seen with a red ice bag on her head, lava-like snot dripping from her reddened nose. Her outfit consists solely of a red sweater with the Fire symbol knitted on it in white embroidery, and her fairy tail is comprised of yellow flames. Her butterfly wings, which are pink, also have yellow flames lining the outer edge that scatter small embers while they flap. When Transhaped using a Fire Mask, Hundegree’s tail becomes an outward-billowing cone of flames (resembling a big dress), her top becomes the top of this “dress”, being colored red with a white brooch (though it’s actually armor), her wings become entirely made out of flames, her ice bag disappears, and the mask morphs into a circular mask with a vertical prong on top, resembling a small thermometer. Biography Formerly a regular fairy, Hundegree stumbled upon a treasure known as the Salamander’s Ruby. Attempting to take it with her, the gem’s power cursed her, changing her form into one wreathed in flames and, because Hundegree happened to have a cold at the time, caused her sickness to become permanent. With every sneeze and flap of her wings, Hundegree spread fire around her, causing her to run away from home and resort to petty crime to survive. She was captured within Traptanium, but the guards noted that Hundegree was no true criminal: She was just an unfortunate victim of a curse. Her prison was attacked by the mastermind Wormfold, releasing all the prisoners, Hundegree included. Taking note of her powers, Wormfold offered her a chance to become powerful and take her revenge on the world that cursed her, but Hundegree blamed no one for her predicament, only herself and her avarice. That admittance placed her curse under her control, letting her blast Wormfold away with a wave of embers from her sneeze. Though Wormfold and the villains mostly cleared out, the remaining prisoners attempted to take down the guards, but Hundegree came to the rescue of her friendly captors, singing the attackers and helping the guards subdue and recapture them. Her selfless act brought Master Eon to her, and when he showed her a Transhape Mask, it resonated with her. Hundegree accepted Master Eon’s offer to join the Skylanders, and now fights alongside the Transhapers to bring evil under the weather! Personality Hundegree may be eternally sick, but she doesn’t let it get her down. She’s not the most spirited Skylander, but she keeps a small smile on her face and still comes off as approachable due to being able to control her cold. She is typically very forgiving and currently sees her curse as a blessing. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Hundegree's name comes from "hundred degrees", which, if measured in Fahrenheit degrees, is hot enough for a human to be considered having a fever. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Category:Fairies Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders Category:Starter Pack Skylanders